


The visit

by Gergert



Series: Sticky Situation [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gergert/pseuds/Gergert
Summary: You are the ex-girlfriend of Bruce Wayne and you're a professional dancer. But one visit from Bruce turns your life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N is a world known professional dancer and your tour of the world has ended for this year. Your back at your house in Gotham. Your excited because you and your friend Harper are going to hang out since the tour started 6 months ago.

You hear a knock at your door and you go and answer it to see Harper at the door.

" Hey, girl are you ready to go out." Harper smiles.

" Yes, let's go" You close the door behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Harper went to your favorite coffee shop near your house. You two take A sit and order your coffee and pastries.

"So how's your studio doing?" you ask.

Harper has been your friend for as long as you remember. She has a dance studio in which you teach classes when your in Gotham.

"It' s going great. We're having a fundraiser event in four days. We're inventing some of Gotham's famous and some of Gotham's normal people to this event. Would you please come and possibly proform on stage please?"Harper's give you the puppy eye which you try not to look at but it useless.

"Fine.." You frowned. You should be relaxing from the tour but a little fun wouldn't hurt.

"GREAT!!" Harper give you a big tight hug and start packing up her stuff. " I'll see you in four days."

Harper leave the shop.

Great... now I have to a party and proform during my vacation. But I think of Haper and the children. 

You pack your stuff and leaves the shop. Now what song should I use?


	3. Chapter 3

*four days later *

You're in your bedroom getting ready for the event. You have your black crop jacket, sweat pants and sports bra on. And a pair of heels in your bag for another profromess. 

"Let's go" you mumble.

You made it to the building where the party is. You hear a voice say "welcome to the fundraiser event, I hope you enjoy the performer"

It was Harper standing on the stage. When she see me she smiles "and today we have a special guess, Y/N L/N!!"

The crowd cheered.

You wave. And go to the changing room to get ready for you profromess.

But as you go through the crowd, you bump into someone.

"S-sorry" you said in a hurry 

"It's alright." The man said.

You finally look the man to see it's Bruce Wayne, you're ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

"Now would you excuse me I gonna now." You turn around a walk as fast as you can away from Brucebefore he could speak.

After that encounter you did your profromess. And you partied and went home to relax on your couch then the next thing you know that you fell asleep on the couch.

THE next day you woke up to s knock on the door. You open the door to Bruce, standing at the door with a bouquet of roses.

"I need t speak to you about some things." He said seriously.

"Then come in." You said.

He did just that.

"what is it about?" You said flatly.

"Well I have a son, and I need you to take care of him for a few days." He said.

"Why me?" You asked.

"Because I trust you and I know you love children." He smirked.

That is true. But whick son Dick, Jason, or Tim? But these boys are too old for that and one can take care of wack other.

"Ok, I'll do it." You said.

"Great. You hear that son." Bruce call out and the next I see is a young boy standing at the door way, with a suit case in his hand, said "yes I did father."

What I did not know is that boy is going to change my life upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought?


End file.
